X-Men OC Blondie
by caradelevingnerqueen
Summary: Olivia masters is a mutant with the power to freeze time and make things explode, she's afraid and alone, at least she thinks she is. When a fellow mutant reaches out to her , Olivia may find out she isn't the only one with gifts and may even find a little something she didn't even look for. (Sorry not good at summarys) Charles Xavier x OC
1. Chapter 1: Intro

chapter one

not a Blonde but a Brunette

Olivia masters's POV

"please...please...someone help me..." I sobbed I couldn't stop. I had found myself curled up in a dark cold room all alone. I ran away from home.

"please..." I continued to sob

my parent's shouldn't have to deal with what i am...

what if i hurt them...but now i'm all alone...now...now i don't know what i'm going to do...

i continued to Sob, tears stained my cheeks and my head began to pound, i felt as if i was going to puke.

but i couldn't stop...i couldn't stop crying...i couldn't move...i couldn't breath...i couldn't think...all i could do was sit there and cry...and beg, i begged for a miracle...but nothing happened i sat there until i couldn't cry anymore

i pulled myself up using the wall to hold myself up, i stumbled towards the door of the abandoned house i had just randomly ran into before i had my break down, keeping my hands down by my sides i didn't want anything to happen...i opened the door to the outside and let out a sad whimper, this was it...i wasn't going home...even if i wanted to i couldn't, i would never put my parents through this and...my younger brother...i couldn't...i wouldn't let myself...even if i as craving a hug from my mother, or a kiss from my father, or my little brother's smile...no..from now on...im on my own.

Charles Xavier's POV

_10 months later_

I looked up at Erick who was looking out the window "What's wrong?" i asked "that girl" he pointed out the brunette girl who was walking towards the Cafe we were in

"what about her?" I asked Erick shrugged "She's cute...your type" "She looks as if she has been crying" i replied scanning the young women who had now entered the Cafe

"poor girl...she look hurt" i continued her cheeks stained and her hair was dirty

"Excuse me..." the girl spoke to the women "Is there anyway..i..uh...could get a job here?" the girl asked

I continued to listen to the girl speaking she stuttered and was nervous i was about to read her mind when all of a sudden she was gone

"Where did my bagel go?" i heard Erick say

"Did you feel that?" Erick asked I turned back to him i was to focused on the girl "everything stopped for a moment" he replied "What?" i looked around "Look" he pointed to the women who looked confused

"she...she stopped time" "Incredible...we have to find her" i continued standing leaving a tip

Olivia's POV

I took a bite out of the bagel i had quickly snatched from that table

i know it's bad to steal but..they looked pretty well off

I pushed the 5 dollar bills in my pocket I only take 5's i will only take 5's from people

it's like charity...only they don't know it...and it's not like a 5 dollar bill is gonna kill anyone...anyway... i sighed and walked into the shop i walked into the hair dye aisle

i know it's not a main priority..but i have to change a little bit...so no one recognizes me...


	2. Chapter 2: Boom

Chapter 2  
>Boom<p>

Olivia's POV

now i was a blonde and on the run

it was easier then i thought, whenever i was hungry all i had to do was walk into a dinner and freeze the place and take what i needed, look i know it's not good to steal but it' even worse to die alone okay! oh how i was craving my mother's warmth right now, a bath, my bed, my dad's face.

SCREECH

"Ah!" i jumped at the Semi i was in stopped "What's wrong?" I asked turning to the man

"Your not alone, olivia" the man said turning to me "how do you..i told you my names ashlynn" she replied

"Olivia, don't be afride" i opened the door back up "Stay away from me!" I yelled "Olivia!" the man from the diner stood infront of her as i turned arouned "You" I replied

the one that stared at me "It's okay! it's okay! don't be afraid...i want to help you...you see im just like you" he spoke to me in a kind matter, his eye's were soft and filled with hope

i stepped backwords and tripped falling backwords "I can do things..im not really here" he said "What?" i asked "what do you mean?" i stared at him "im what they call a telepath, i can read your thoughts and project myself into your mind" he bent down, now kneeling infront of me

"trust me, i can help you...olivia" he held out his hand I didn't know why, but i did trust him and i took his hand and the next thing i knew was that i wasn't alone anymore.

Charles's POV

"I found her" I stood telling Erik and Raven who sat eagerly infront of me Raven smiled "Im not going to be the only girl!" She jumped up i smiled

Erik sighed standing "Alright" he nodded "So girl can freeze time...pretty powerful" He said i nodded nodded "Oh yeah" i replied This girl felt strange...i don't think she relises how powerful she could actually be.

NO POV

Olivia looked out the window as the canvas moved past her, she leaned her against the window, "Mommy" She began to cry, she hit her head against the window "daddy" She sniffled

all she wanted to do was go home, she wanted home, the hole in her chest began to get bigger and bigger and bigger, it hurt she wanted to go home so much.

the Car stopped and Olivia quickly wiped her tears rubbing her face, the door opened a women a very beautiful blonde women opened the door "Hello" She smiled "Hello" Olivia said she stared at the women

"Your beautiful" Olivia blurtted out "Sorry! not to be weird or anything-" "Oh it's alright, thank you so much!" Raven took hold of olivia's hand and led her into the future institute

Erik and charles stood inside,

"uuhh..." Olivia began to walk slower "You alright?" Raven asked grabbing hold of Olivia's shoulders "I-i...i.." Olivia began to fall backwords "Charles!" Raven yelled

"Oh no" charles said "What?" Charles ran forward fallowed by Erik

They pushed the door's open to see raven cradeling Olivia "she just collapsed" She shook her head

Erik scooped olivia up and the three rushed her inside

Olivia's POV

my head pounded, that woke me up..

but i was warm and cozy, i felt home but then again i couldn't stop a few tears escaping my eye's "I just wanna go home" I muttered

No POV

Olivia sat up in her bed wiping her tears, the man from before sat asleep in a chair beside her bed

Olivia scanned him he was about late 20's? she geuused and it would be a lie to say she didn't find him attractive

"Oh good your awake" raven and Erik stepped into the room, awaking charles who lifted his head and wiped his face smiling at Olivia

she stared at them and giving a sad smile "Hi"

...

"So you can change into anyone?" Olivia asked "Oh yeah" Raven nodded

"Watch" first she turned ino Erik "Im tough and stuff" She said Olivia chuclked Erik shook his head

then Raven changed into Charles "Im the smart one!" Olivia smiled and turned to Charles "Your the smart one?" She grinned

And then Raven turned into Olivia "Who's that?" she asked "You-you don't regonize yourself?" charles asked

"Oh, sorry! I havn't...looked in a mirror latley...you can probably tell" olivia smiled olivia stared at Raven "What do you actually look like then?" She asked

"don't be scared okay" raven replied olivia nodded Raven turned into her original form

"wow" olivia stood up cirlcing "Your still beautiful" she replied Erik and charles exchanged a happy look of approvle

"So metal..mental and change" olivia pointed at them "Thats incredible" She smiled standing in the center "So now can you show us what you can do" Erik stood "Uuuhh i-i don't-" "Don't worry you can trust us..." charles smiled sitting forward "umm...okay" olivia nodded

"Vase?" olivia pointed Charles nodded "want me to drop it or-?" "no, its okay...stand back...way...way back..i don't want to hurt you three" Olivia replied "What do you mean?" Charles asked "ill show you...just stand back" olivia looked into his eyes

Charles felt something all of a sudden they stared at eachother for a second, raven and Erik exchanged a grin

Olivia broke the contact and turned to the vase as the three backed up

"Alright" She took a deep breath she threw her hands forward BOOM! the wall beside the vase exploded and Olivia went flying backwords "WOAH!" she hit into charles who threw his arms around her making the impact with the grouned less hard

"Sorry...thanks" Olivia turned to charles now laying ontop of him her his hands on her weist holding her to him "wow" Erik stood helping raven

charles and olivia stared at eachother again until raven and Erik lifted them up "Thats...amazing" Erik said

a giant hole was no where the wall had once been "yeah" olivia nodded "sorry about that, im so sorry-" "Don't worry about it" Erik and charles replied


	3. Chapter 3: bathroom blues and breakfest

Chapter 3  
>bathroom blues<p>

Olivia layed in charles bed he had forced her into pretty much, she offered to sleep on the couch but he insisted

Olivia tossed and turned she stared at the wall then sat up

again the hole in her chest, was getting bigger and she just wanted her mommy

Olivia stood up and opened the door quietly she tip toed to the bathroom(Which raven had shown her before she had gone to bed) and stared into the mirror "Wow" She scanned her face touching her cheeks and nose "havn't seen you in awhile" She said to the mirror

Olivia sat on leaning against the bathtub on the floor and began to sob again she kept telling herself to get a grip but she couldn't, she felt helpless in this giant world

"Olivia?" the door opened and charles peeked in olivia looked up "Charles...im so sorry...uuhh..i didn't mean to wake you" Olivia quickly wiped her eye's "You alright?" he asked walking over to her sliding next to her.

"yeah, im okay" She nodded "I can read your mind, olivia, remember" He said throwing his arm around her "It's alright, you can cry" he nodded Olivia stared at charles, his eye's were kind and soft and she broke into tears leaning into him.

charles held Olivia the rest of the night, he held her as she cried and eventually they both fell asleep against the bathtub

in the morning Erik walked into the bathroom yawning he stopped in his tracks and stared at the two, he chuckled a bit and kneeled shaknig charles awake, charles jumped awake

"Morning, prince charming" he grinned "shut up" charles grinned teasily pushing Erik "she alright?" Erik asked beginning to brush his teeth looking into the mirror

"Yeah, she should be, now" Charles replied making alot of effort of pick her up carrying Olivia to his bedroom

he layed her on his bed and pulled the cover up, charles stared at olivia for a moment

then put his finger to his temple and leaned in a bit then froze, starring at Olivia he then let his hand fall

...

Olivia awoke alone in charles bed, she quickly sat up and looked around

she slowley walked downstairs her blonde hair a mess

everyone sat around a table, blondie stared in disbelife

"Ah, olivia come have a seat" Charles smiled warmly "really?" She asked they all looked up at her

"really" Charles chuckled Olivia sat down

Charles stood up and headed into the kitchen "So, olivia, when did you first figure out you were a mutant?" Erik asked setting his newspaper down

Olivia looked down "I was ten and i got angry at my parents...i don't even know why and well, i almost blew up my dad" She said

Raven looked at Olivia with pity "I was so scared, even more scared then he was" She nodded

Erik was about to say something when Charles walked in with a plate of eggs and a glass of milk in his hands

"here you are, luv" he smiled placing the plate down "really?" Olivia asked looking up at him

Charles smiled

really

Olivia smiled as charles voice echoed in her head

your safe now, olivia, your home.

Olivia looked back to the plate of food, then up to her new friends she gave them a kind smile "Thank you, thank you so much" she said

then returned to her plate and began to eat


	4. Chapter 4: not a temporary home

chapter 4

not a temporary home

a few months had gone by and Olivia began to get closer to the others

Raven and Her would have a girl day all week, she would talk with erik at night alot when he couldn't sleep and neither could she, But she spent most of her time with charles

weather it was going for a small walk or doing some paper work she didnt understand the way she felt around him, it was diffrent, a good diffrent.

"olivia!" Charles yelled calmly walking down the hallway towards her room "Olivia, i think i know a way..." charles opened the door to find olivia laying on her bed with ear phones in

Charles grinned "Olivia Masters, the girl who- ALWAYS HAD HER EARPHONES IN!" charles yelled jumping on Olivia's bed surprisng her "AH!" She yelled as Charles pinned her

"I almost blew you up!" Olivia yelled pulling her earphones out "But you didn't!" Charles laughed "I think i figured out how to fix your power problem" He smiled

Olivia stared at charles and smiled

...

Olivia and Charles stood outside a shed stood infront of them and fours mats, one behinde charles, two beside olivia and the last far behinde charles.

"Okay, now, think of something that makes you happy, something that will always make you happy" Charles said

Olivia closed her eye's and smiled

Charles squinted and put his fingers to his temples and smiled

"Oh Olivia" he whispered

"okay" Olivia nodded smiling "Okay now picture that good with you, okay, now blow up the mirrors" He nodded

Olivia looked back at him, "it's alright, im right here with you " he said

Olivia nodded "Okay" She turned back to the shed and closed her eye's "_Charles_" She whispered smiling

Olivia threw her hands back then forward and the Shed exploded sending Olivia flying backwords towards Charles who held his hands out

he turned over, so now olivia layed on the mat and he on top of her

"we have to stop falling like this" Olivia huffed "Or we could not...stop" Charles grinned

"Wow" Raven said as her and Erik walked out "Way to go, blondie" Erik grinned

Charles rolled on his side to reveal the shed that was no more, only a open area remined

"oh my god" Olivia sighed Charles Looked at Olivia with a chuckle "I did that" She stood up  
>"That was a shed a second ago" She walked towards it<p>

"What if i accidently blow a person up?" She asked turning around

Charles smile disapeard "We wont let that happen" He stood up "Promise?" She asked

"I promise" Charles nodded "We all do" erik said walking towards Olivia


	5. Chapter 5: first class

Chapter 5

first class

it had now been a few years and now Raven, Olivia and Erik lived together in a small aparetment, Charles was soon to become a professer, Erik had left on "Buissness" he had said, None of the three new what he had ment but they trusted him

Olivia walked into the apartment, a wallmart bag in her hand "Charles? Raven?" She asked looking around not hearing anyone "Alright" She nodded taking out the brown die from the bag

she walked into the bathroom

AN HOUR LATER

"Mutant and Proud!" Raven shook her head "Raven" Charles said "What? She hit on you, your taken" raven said "Taken? By who?" Charles asked setting down his bag "Olivia, obviously" Raven said rolling her eye's

Charles picked up his books about to sit down

"raven, believe me i wish but olivia dosnt-" "Olivia dosnt what?" Olivia walked out

Charles smiled turning around to see a burnette Olivia he dropped his books and stared at Olivia "You alright?" She asked

"Wow" was the only thing charles could say "Oh my god! Olivia! You looks amazing!" Raven laughed running towards Olivia practically jumping on her "Thanks raven haha!" Olivia smiled "What do you think charles?" Olivia asked with a smile

Charles stared in awe at Olivia "Olivia, Luv, why did you ever go blonde?" He smiled "Im gonna take that as, you look beautiful Olivia" Olivia nodded pointing at charles then herself laughing

"you look beautiful, olivia" Charles smiled

Later on

Charles is sitting at the desk reading and writing

and Olivia is writing in a "Journal" Looking kinda book

"Mutant and proud" Came raven's voice from the bathroom

"Whats that about?" Olivia asked looking to charles, who looked up, not wanting to tell olivia about the women who "Hit on him" in the bar Charles shrugged

Raven came out

"Would you date me?" She asked "Hell yeah!" Olivia said "Of course" Charles replied without looking up Olivia shook her head at Charles and through a crumbled up peice of paper at him

He looked up at Olivia who pointed at Raven

"Looking like this?" Raven pointed out "Your beautiful raven" Olivia said "Like what?...Blue?" charles asked

"Raven" Olivia said standing up "your beautiful" She repeated grabbing hold of raven's hand "Who cares what those people think" Olivia smiled at raven

Charles smiled lightly and grabbed a book and sat on the couch "Come you two, ill read to you both" Olivia and Raven went and sat beside Charles

Raven leaning on Olivia and Olivia leaning on Charles, Olivia held raven's hand

As Charles began to read from one of his Books


	6. Chapter 6: professer

Chapter 6  
>Professer<p>

Charles, Raven and Olivia walked out of the university "So, professer" Olivia teased "No,No don't call me that" Charles said "Why not? it's sexy" Olivia contiinued to tease "you think so" Charles chuckled

"Oh yeah!" Raven nodded "Don't say that, do say "Lets go get a drink" Charles grinned "Lets go get a drink" Raven chuckled "Wonderful" the three turned around the corner

...

Olivia and Raven cheered on Charles as he chuged his drink

"DRINK!DRINK!DRINK!" They all cheered "WHOOO!" He finished Olivia laughed along with raven

"We're so proud of you!" Raven smiled "Thank you,i need another drink, you need another cola and you.." Charles grabbed the beer from Olivia's hands "Have had enough" "Oh come on Charles" Olivia grinned grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him to her "not yet" She grinned "You have work tomorrow" He said "And your going to wrinkle my shirt" he grinned

"Raven, take Olivia somewhere and sit down, ill get us our drinks and You water" Charles pointed at Olivia

Raven and Olivia sat down at a table "So" Raven grinned "You and Charles" she smiled "What?" Olivia asked turning to raven a little dazed

"You love him" raven stated Olivia squinted at raven "Whats your point?" She slurred trying to appear less drunk then she was

"you have to tell him!" Raven blurrted out "No,no,no,no" Olivia giggled "No, Charles dosn't like me like that" Olivia shook her head

"OH god your idiots, blind idiots" Raven grinned playfully pushing Olivia "yep, im gonna, im gonna get us our drinks" Olivia stood up she passed charles talking to a beautiful aubern haired girl

Olivia watched them grabbing the drinks and then walking into a table falling over it and landing on her back, she shook her head as she layed on the ground

"This is very important to me, and if I can help you, I will do my utmost-just hold that thought!Olivia!" Charles yelled rushing over to the still laying on the ground olivia

"I fell" she said "Right, raven" charles turned to raven who had imediatly came to olivia's aid "take her home, put her in bed and ill see you there later" he said "What your not coming?" Raven asked as she and charles lifted olivia up

"no, i have some work to do" charles nodded

he looked to Olivia who was in a world of her own, "Wait, charles!" She said as he was about to turn

Olivia grabbed charles shirt and pulled him closer to her, she kissed his cheek "Be safe" She said Charles stared at Olivia and smiled cupping her cheeks and kissing her forhead "Always, luv" he smiled


End file.
